Drunken Actions Equal Sober Thoughts
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Gino becomes confused when a drunken Suzaku kisses him at one of Millie's parties. Rated T for Teen. SuzuGino ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: If I owned CG, why the hell would I be writing the fanfiction?**

**Zephyr here! And I do believe this is the first CG fanfic that I've written that isn't about Lloyd and Cecile. Holy God, the world's ending. I honestly have no idea how I came up with this idea, but I think it's a rather interesting one. This is a bit OOC, just as a warning. So let the deadly tale begin!**

A loud crash directed Gino's attention to the bookshelf of the student council room. Shirley and Lelouch were pulling Suzaku, who had apparently crashed into the bookshelf in question, off of the floor. Gino thought something was different about Suzaku. He was acting a lot clumsier than he normally did and there was a strange look in his eyes that Gino couldn't identify.

"Gino, you might want to get Suzaku back to Lloyd." Lelouch said as he approached the blonde.

"What's wrong with him?" Gino frowned, his eyes following Suzaku as the boy stumbled over to where he was talking to Lelouch.

"It seems that someone slipped something in the punch." Lelouch said. "Rivalz said that he found a bottle of vodka under the table."

"Yeah, this won't be good." Gino said as Suzaku threw his arms around the taller man.

"Does Milly know about this?" Lelouch asked, his eyes traveling from Suzaku to Gino.

"How should I know?" Gino questioned. "I just found out about this."

"Oh yeah." Lelouch shrugged. "Good point."

"Wuz goin' on, Gino?" Suzaku slurred, showing exactly how drunk he was.

"Man, he can't hold his alcohol, can he?" Gino sighed.

"I'll let Milly know about this." Lelouch said as he turned to find the student council president. "Good luck with him, Gino."

"Werz Lulu goin'?" Suzaku asked Gino.

"He's off to find Milly." Gino said, grabbing Suzaku's hand and pulling the smaller man's arm around his own shoulder. "Come on, Suzaku. Let's get you back to the lab."

"I don't wanna." Suzaku shook his head furiously.

"I don't care." Gino said. "Lloyd will kill me if he finds out I let you do something stupid while you were drunk."  
"I'm not drunk." Suzaku said as Gino led him out of the room.

"Oh?" Gino raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Suzaku shook his head.

"Well, we still need to get you back to the lab." Gino said. "You need to sleep this off."

"Why can't Lulu take me?" Suzaku asked.

"Because he has other duties as the vice-president." Gino said. "And before you ask, Anya's not here."

"Werz she?" Suzaku asked as they stepped outside of the building and into the night air.

"She's at a meeting right now." Gino said calmly. "Don't you remember this?"

"Nope!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I figured as much." Gino said with a sigh.

"Lemme sit down for a bit." Suzaku said as he somehow unwrapped himself from Gino's grip and sat down on one of the benches.

"Apparently I don't really have a choice." Gino said as he sat down next to Suzaku.

"Hey Gino, can I ask you something?" Suzaku asked and Gino had to notice that his speech was improving a little bit.

"What's that, Suzaku?" Gino asked.

"Do you like me?" Suzaku asked.

"Of course I like you." Gino said with a frown. "Why would you think that I didn't?"

Suzaku apparently hadn't heard Gino's question because he asked, "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" before he pressed his lips to Gino's.

Gino flushed a bright shade of pink before he pulled back and said, "S-Suzaku, what are you doing?"

"Isn't this what two people do when they like each other?" Suzaku frowned.

"Yes, but you don't like me like that, Suzaku." Gino said. "That's the alcohol talking."  
"How do you know that?" Suzaku wondered.

"Trust me, Suzaku." Gino said. "I know."

* * *

Lloyd wasn't expecting to find Gino supporting a drunken Suzaku when he opened the door to the lab. In fact, he expected Suzaku to be bringing home a drunken Gino. Nonetheless, he let Gino bring in Suzaku and brought him into the kitchen to find out exactly what happened while Cecile led Suzaku to his bedroom.

"How did Kururugi-kun get so drunk?" Lloyd wanted to know.

"Rivalz found a vodka bottle under the table." Gino said. "We don't know who did it, but apparently Suzaku didn't know about it."

"Well, thanks for bringing him back to the lab." Lloyd nodded. "We'll take of him from here." He frowned and said, "Is something troubling you, Gino?"

"What?" Gino had apparently been spacing out again.

"Did Suzaku do something?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, he did kiss me…" Gino said as he flushed pink again.

"I didn't know that Suzaku liked boys." Lloyd said.

"I don't think he does." Gino shook his head.

"But you want him to, don't you?" Lloyd assumed.

Gino looked rather alarmed and said, "How'd you know that?"

"It's obvious." Lloyd nodded. "Does he even know how you feel about him?"

"I'd assume so." Gino shrugged. "I mean, I've never actually come out and said it, but I think I've made it kind of obvious."

"Still, it would be a good idea to talk to Kururugi-kun about this once he sobers up." Lloyd said.

"And what it he doesn't remember anything?" Gino asked skeptically.

"You know, I didn't think of that." Lloyd frowned.

"Thanks a lot, Lloyd." Gino said dully.

"Not a problem!" Lloyd exclaimed enthusiastically as Gino walked back outside.

Was Lloyd right? Should he tell Suzaku how he felt? He wasn't even sure if Suzaku liked him or not. Sure, he had been drunk, but that didn't really mean anything, did it? Then again, Anya was always telling him that drunken actions were the same thing as sober thoughts, so maybe Suzaku was being serious after all.

On the other hand, Suzaku could have just been in the mood to kiss someone and Gino was the first person available. Gino knew lots of people who were like this. This didn't necessarily mean that Suzaku liked him, after all.

Gino sighed as he walked away from the lab. Maybe he would tell Suzaku in the morning. Whether Suzaku would remember his drunken actions would be another story.

* * *

Gino was walking back from class when he heard hurried footsteps behind him. Figuring that it was Anya, Gino was quite surprised when he turned around and found Suzaku running in his direction.

"Suzaku?" Gino raised an eyebrow. "I see you're feeling better."  
"Yeah, Lloyd told me about what happened last night." Suzaku nodded. "Not that he really needed to, anyway."

"You remembered running into the bookcase and making yourself look like a complete jackass?" Gino questioned with a slight smile.

"And I remembered kissing you." Suzaku said.

The smile faded and Gino didn't say anything for a few seconds before he said, "I guess I don't need to tell you that one, huh?"

"And you kept trying to tell me that I don't like you." Suzaku nodded as the two reached the lobby.

"I didn't think that you did." Gino shook his head. "I figured that it was just the alcohol talking."

"Well, it kind of was, but I'd been feeling this way for a while now." Suzaku nodded. "I guess me getting drunk was the only way that I could actually tell you."

"But why didn't you just say something?" Gino asked. "I thought you knew how I felt about you?"

"You never actually said anything about it, Gino." Suzaku explained. "You flirted around me like you did with Nina and Shirley and Lelouch. How was I meant to know whom you were serious about?"

"I guess you have a fair point there, Suzaku." Gino shrugged.

"Of course I do." Suzaku nodded.

"So what happens now?" Gino asked. "We can actually go for it, if you want to."  
"I like that idea." Suzaku nodded as he reached up and gave Gino a quick kiss. "This'll be interesting to explain to Lloyd, huh?"

"Oh, he kinda already knows." Gino said.  
"You told him about last night, didn't you?" Suzaku sighed.

"He figured it out on his own! Gino exclaimed. "Well, the part about me liking you, he did. I had to explain why you were as drunk as you were."

"I suppose you had to." Suzaku said.

"And by the way, that last kiss was much better than the first." Gino said.

"How so?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't taste like alcohol." Gino smiled.

"You aren't going to let me forget about that, are you?" Suzaku glared at the taller man.

"Nope." Gino grinned and shook his head. "Not planning on it."

**I hope it was a good one. Writing Gino was an interesting experience, as was writing a drunken Suzaku. Thanks for reading! Reviews equal love!**


End file.
